Untouched
by Trashlee
Summary: One Shot; Rachel and Santana Friendship Based. Puckleberry Loving.


**Disclaimer; **_I own nothing!_

**Authors note; **_New story, Please review I hope you enjoy!_

No one knew how it started, well they did, but everyone is still in denial. No one believe that Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez are actually best friends. It was a surprisingly good combination though, they both weren't afraid to speak their minds and tell each other when their being a bitch. Rachel was good for Santana because she is now more open with her feelings for Brittany and she is somewhat nicer. Whereas Santana is good for Rachel because Rachel is more relaxed and she told her that she doesn't need no "Dopey, Casper the Tall Friendly Ghost" bringing her down. Together they were epic.

"What the fuck B?" Santana yelled, startling Rachel, "I've been looking for you all lesson and your out here on the bleachers? Explain?"

"I wish he would just leave me alone its getting on my nerves" She sighed staring out on the field where the football players were training. When her Rachel's phone beeped.

[**from: NOAH] **_Finn is annoying the shit outta me,;)_

Santana looked towards where Rachel was looking and saw Finn, Puck and Sam talking about something.

Finn had noticed the girls staring, and gave them a goofy smile and a wave. The girls had retorted with the middle finger salute. All you could see was Sam and Puck paying out Finn for his reaction from the girls.

"I'm guessing it's not Finn your talking about then?" Santana questioned Rachel.

"Can you believe Casper told Noah to back off?"

"What?"

"Yeah, and that he has some type of claim on me? I'm not some possession that he took a pee on! Heck if he wants to get sentimental I was never his to begin with!" she rambled, "He is such a... Smelly Head Hypocrite!"

Santana could all but laugh at her description. She knew whose attention her best friend wanted, and she also knew that he wants her best friends attention.

They were both lost in thought when the bell went making them both jump.

"Time for Glee B" Santana cheered pulling Rachel too her feet.

"Woop de doo!" Rachel said with a large amount of sarcasm

"What's your Problem?"

"I'm not really in the mood for Shue's optimism, and Lauren's consistent chewing" Rachel complained.

The girls stopped to get a bottle of juice and walked into class when there is only three seats left.

Everyone knew that Santana and Rachel were going to sit next to each other so they always made sure there was two seats left, and always next to Brittany.

Once they were seated they noticed someone was missing. Just like clockwork Lauren walked in and stood in-front of the class.

"The only reason I was here was because me and Puckerman where together" She started

"Puckerman and_ I_" Rachel muttered under her breath, causing a laugh from Santana, and a death glare from Lauren.

"Anyway, were not together any more so I'm leaving you losers and focusing on my wrestling, so yeah later" she explains and walks out, leaving a Glee club stunned. After a few minutes Brittany was the first one to speak up.

"Me and Santana wrestle all the time, sometimes Rachel joins in, and then we get ice cream afterwards" She said innocently, catching the attention of the entire glee club, making Rachel blush and sink lower into her chair.

"It's not like that" She mutters. "Brittany has these sumo suits from her dad's business, and we wear them." she explains.

"Sure, sure" said a smirking Puck, with a wink to follow.

"Okay guys" Mr. Shue finally said getting the attention from the Glee club back "Duet competition anyone?" he asked.

"You know the rules names in the hat and a lucky dip" He explained.

Everyone wrote their name on a piece of paper and put it in the hat.

"Okay so 6 of you come up and pick a name"

Artie, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Sam all went up to get names out of the hat.

As Rachel reached into the hat all she could hope for was that she didn't get Finn. When she unfolded the paper and saw Santana's name she bounced with joy, and turned to wink at her partner.

"Alright so whose the partners?"

"Artie and Puck, Brittany and Tina, Finn and Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes, Sam and Mike and Santana and I" Rachel told Mr. Shue as he wrote them down.

"Alright guys, I want you to really bring it for this one, there is a special prize this year, costumes, lighting everything" Mr. Shue said looking around. "That's all for today, good luck and have fun"

All the students were buzzing with excitement as the left the classroom splitting up into their teams respectively.

"Lima Bean?" Santana asked, as they were walking towards her car.

"Of course, I'll be back in a moment" Rachel nodded, and running over to Puck's truck.

"Hey" she said when he came over.

"Hey, So what's this about wreslting?" he said wagging his eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes at his questions

"Seriously sumo suits, what happened with Lauren?" she asked with concern.

"It's a long story"

"I've got time"

"Well, her and my family didn't exactly get along, she was always a bitch to me and frankly I had enough of her shit when she insulted someone close to me" he explained not looking at her.

"What a bitch." Was all Rachel could respond with.

"Yeah well I better get going, I have to pick up rugrat and meet Artie at his" he explained,

"Yeah I better go too, I'll see you later" With a wink she skipped off towards Santana's car. Not realising the Latina saw the entire exchange and was counting the days till Puckleberry was back on. Hey, she made bets on that shit.

Once at the Lima Bean they got their coffees and went to their favourite table, at the back, perfect for people watching.

"So B, What was you thinking?" Santana asked,

"That Noah has a seriously hot body, and I would like to lick chocolate of it, and also Lauren's a bitch." She whispered in a daze, making Santana almost lose her coffee.

"Wow B, I always thought you'd be a little bit kinky, but I was talking about the duet"

"Oh Fickle!" Rachel replied blushing as the realised that she spoke her private thoughts, "Umm, yes, I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, do you want to come over and we can go through my iTunes?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, lets go."

"DAD I'M HOME!" Santana called as she walked through the door. When she got no reply she simply shrugged. "Must still be at the hospital, do you wanna sleep tonight?" Rachel nodded and smiled.

They were climbing the stairs to her room, when Rachel spoke up

"Tana? Is Noah as good as everyone says he is?" she whispers barely audible, blushing ferociously.

"Yeah, he is, he could turn me straight, but he actually hasn't slept around in a while" she admitted. She continued when she saw Rachel's confused face. "Ever since you two got together in Sophomore year he hasn't, the fact he is super careful also, always wore one, his motto was, _It's not on, unless its on. _Seriously he is the cleanest and safest guy I know"

"Then how did he get Queen Bitch pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Condom broke." She replied simply. As they sat down on her bed and opened her iTunes.

After about half an hour of looking they couldn't find anything until something caught Rachel's eye.

"I didn't know you like The Veronicas"

"Yeah, there hot why?"

"Untouched" was all she said, Santana smirked when she knew what she was talking about.

"You got the music side, I'll do costumes and dance moves?"

"Yeah" Rachel replied smirking

"Alright bump it" Santana said bumping fists with Rachel.

"Hey I'm going on Facebook, see how our competition is going, then do you wanna go to your house to grab some stuff?" Santana asked.

"Yeah alright" Rachel answered settling on the bed next to her.

**FACEBOOK**

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE: **Lord Tubbington has drunk all the tequila again!

**[27 Likes 12 Comments]**

**PUCK PUCKERMAN: **Now I know who you are, it wasn't that hard, just to figure you out (8)

**[45 Likes 30 Comments]**

**KURT HUMMEL: **With the Divalicious **Mercedes Jones**, Found the perfect song for the competition, your all going down!

**[12 Likes 17 Comments]**

**RACHEL BERRY: **Spending the night at **Santana Lopez**; Bitches better bring it; Him

**[57 Likes 31 Comments]**

**QUINN FABRAY: **Found the perfect song for Finn and I. Describes us so well.

**[ 0 Likes 0 Comments]**

**SAM EVANS: **I love this autotune shit.

**[10 Likes 10 Comments]**

The girls laughed when they logged off.

"Of course Pucks status is a song about sex" Santana joked, and then she received a pillow to the face.

That night when the girls were in bed Rachel turned to face Santana.

"Your in love with Brittany, aren't you" she asked seriously

"Yes" Santana replied honestly, "and your in love with Puckerman"

"SANTANA!" She retorted, and looked into Santana's eyes, then admitted "yeah, I think I am."

"You want his Puckleballs" Santana said smirking. "And you want him to pop your Berry Cherry"

The girls break down in laughter from Santana's words. Once they are settled Rachel first spoke.

"Yeah I would, I trust him, more than I ever trusted Finn. I don't know whether its because I've known him since I was practically born or whether its because he has always been there, I just trust him not to screw me around you know." she told Santana something that she had only recently realised herself.

The next morning the girls went to school with an extra set of clothes, ready for their perfomance. Rachel talked to the AV club and organised the light setup in the auditorium, and gave the band the sheet music for their song. When it was almost time for glee the girls got changed, and wore trench coats for secretcy. Their eyes were smoky and they had the sex hair going, as they walked down the hall arms connected they turned some heads.

When they got to Glee everyone drew a number to see which order the perfomances would go in. Santana and Rachel were last. Starting where Finn and Quinn, followed by Brittany and Tina, then Sam and Mike, after Mercedes and Kurt, then before the girls Puck and Artie.

Once everyone was settled down, Finn and Quinn entered the stage wearing sunglasses and their football/cheerios uniform. As they started to click to the beat Rachel reconised the song she snorted, Cooler than me, by Mike Posner, Rachel though this was a joke.

"Describes her perfectly my rectum" She snorted, causing a glare from Mr. Shue, and a wink from Puck.

Next was Brittany and Tina, they did this awesome cover of 'Follow Me' – by Uncle Cracker, receiving a standing ovation from everyone.

Rachel understood what Sam's status was about when their song began playing. She loved Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. Mike actually sung, using a autotune mic, it systhesised his voice. She was impressed by their perfomance.

Mercedes and Kurt sang Tiny Dancer. It was an amazing rendition, they walked out wearing glitter jackets and the rose coloured glasses, holding hands. It was the first time they've really sung a duet and Rachel enjoyed it thoroughly

Puck and Artie was on the stage next, they went with simplicity, white button up shirts and just next to each other, one spotlight on them. Rachel's breath hitched when she saw Puck, when the music started goosebumps appeared.

(**Puck/**_Artie/_both)

**She don't care about my car,  
>And she don't care about my money,<br>And that's real good cause I don't got a lot to spend,  
>But if I did it would mean nothing.<strong>

**S**he likes me for me,  
><em>Not because I look like Tyson Bedford,<br>With the charm of Robert Redford,  
>Unsing out my ears,<em>  
><strong>What she sees,<br>Are my most rending decisions,  
>My insecure conditions,<br>And the tears upon the pillow that I shed.**

_She don't care about my big screen,  
>Or my collection of DVDs,<br>Things like that just never mattered much to her,  
>Plus she don't watch too much TV.<em>

_**S**_**he don't care that I could fly her,  
>To places she ain't never been<strong>,  
><em>If she really wants to go,<br>I think deep down she knows that_,  
><span>All she has to say is when<span>.

She likes me for me,  
><strong>Not because I hang with Leonardo,<br>Or that guy who played in Fargo,  
>I think his name was Steve.<strong>  
>Sheds<em> the one for me,<br>And I just cant live without her,  
>My arms belong around her,<em>  
><em>And I'm so glad I found her once again,<em>  
><strong>And I'm so glad I found her once again,<strong>  
><span>Yeah I'm so glad I found her once again.<span>

_Gazing at the ceiling,  
>As we entertain our feelings in the dark,<br>Things that we're afraid of,  
>Are gonna show us what we're made of in the end<em>.

**She likes me for me,  
>Not because I sing like pavarotti,<br>Or because im such a hottie.**

_I like her for her,  
>Not because she'ss phat likeCindyyCrawfordd,<em>**  
>She has got so much to offer,<br>Why does she waste all her time with me?  
><strong>There must be something there that I don't see,  
>I don't see.<br>  
><strong>She likes me for me,<br>Not because I'm tough like dirty harry,  
>Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey<br>I'm like the cable guy,**_  
>But what she sees,<br>Is that I cant live with out her,  
>My arms belong arround her,<em>  
><span>And I'm so glad I found her once again,<br>I found her once again,  
>Once again,<br>Yeah im so glad I found her once again. 

Puck stared directly at Rachel throught the entire song, everyone could see the sexual tension. Once the song was over Rachel was the first to clap. Not breaking the eye contact with Puck.

Santana had to pull Rachel away and let her know it was time for there perfomance.

The stage was dark and a single spotlight shone on the middle of the stage where Rachel and Santana had ditched the trench coats revealing matching black lacy tops, with a black skirt and boots. They were sitting backwards on chairs facing eachother looking directly in each others eyes when the music started.

(**Rachel/**_Santana/_Both

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
>lalalala alalala<br>_

**I can't  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<br>I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want Don't stop  
><strong>Give me give me give me what you got got  
>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more<br>Don't even talk about the consequence  
>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me<br>_And I don't give a damn what they say, or what they think think  
>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind<br>_**I'll never ever let you leave... me  
>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye <strong>(_bye bye bye_) 

Rachel and Satana slowly stand up from their chairs, still staring in eachothers eyes, and when beat picked up they kicked away the chair and got up in each others face.

**I feel so untouched  
><strong>_And I want you so much  
><em>That I just can't resist you  
><span>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>_I feel so untouched right now  
><em>**Need you so much somehow  
><strong>I can't forget you  
>Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you<span>

Untouched un  
><em>And I need you so much<em>

**See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Alalala alalala<br>**_You can take take t-t-take take time time  
>To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life<br>_**Give me give me give me all of you you  
>Don't be scared<br>I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more more more  
><strong>_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around<br>To answer all the questions left behind  
><em>**And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up up<br>And I will never let you down **(_down_)

**I feel so untouched  
><strong>_And I want you so much  
><em>That I just can't resist you  
><span>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>_I feel so untouched right now  
><em>**Need you so much somehow  
><strong>I can't forget you  
>Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you<span>

Untouched un, untouched, untouched un, untouched  
>Untouched un alalala alalala, untouched un alalala alalala<span>

**I feel so untouched  
><strong>_And I want you so much  
><em>That I just can't resist you  
><span>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>_I feel so untouched right now  
><em>**Need you so much somehow  
><strong>I can't forget you  
>Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you<span>

**I feel so untouched  
><strong>_And I want you so much  
><em>That I just can't resist you  
><span>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>_I feel so untouched right now  
><em>**Need you so much somehow  
><strong>I can't forget you  
>Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you<span> 

Untouched un, untouched, untouched un

The girls finished with an intense look in each others eyes. The rest of the club was expecting a kiss. Brittany was the first one too stand up clapping, the rest of the club followed shortly after. Santana and Rachel took their bows and went down and sat with the rest of the club.

"Hey Rach, looking sexy" Sam piped up, causing a death stare and a dead arm from Puck. An exchange that wasn't missed by Rachel.

Mr. Shue excused the class, letting them know that they would find out the winners tomorrow. As they were leaving the class Rachel felt a hand slap her bum. She turned around in time to see Puck push a satisfied but frieghtened Jacob against the wall and storm off. Rachel thought this was a good time as any and followed after Puck and pushed him up against the locker.

"I love you" and kissed him...Hard.

After a few seconds with him not responding the pulled back, feeling like a fool. Embarressed, she tried to not look at him, but she noticed not a smirk but a smile form apon his lips. She looked deep into his hazel eyes. Thats when he attacked her mouth with passion. When they pulled away, they noticed the the hallway stairing at them. Rachel felt a blush form on her cheeks. It wasn't until they heard a familer voice they relaxed.

"About fucking time!" the heard Santana call from the crowd, at that the laughed and nuzzled each others noses.

Santana walked up and hugged the both of them.

"It's beautifully digusting how good you two are together, now excuse me, people owe me money"


End file.
